


The Lights Are Off and I Barely Know You

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Celebrities, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, celebrity!Jojen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran Stark would consider his life on the boring side, and he rather enjoyed that. Living in a small town with a close family and his future all ahead him. He didn’t plan to leave West Rose when he finished school, he was going to stay on with his father and brothers. Carry on the family business, y'know. But that was before he was walking home from uni and ran into a person he certainly never thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights Are Off and I Barely Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the-winged-wolf-bran-stark on my Tumblr as part of the world quote drabble challenge. Got outta hand though!!

Bran Stark would consider his life on the boring side, and he rather enjoyed that. Living in a small town with a close family and his future all ahead him. He didn’t plan to leave West Rose when he finished school, he was going to stay on with his father and brothers. Carry on the family business, y'know. But that was before he was walking home from uni and ran into a person he certainly never thought he would.

It was a complete stroke of luck, too, because Bran never walked home. But this day, nobody was available to pick him up and Bran would avoid taking the bus no matter what if he could. So he took the 40 minute walk home from the university.

He ran into the blond haired boy, distracted by the text coming in from Myrcella. They’d dated for most of their high school lives, while the Starks and Lannisters had been trying to get along, but the relationship quickly fell apart when they went off to separate universities (Mrycella’s out of town) and ended completely when Bran came out to her. The two remain good friends either way, Mrycella often texting Bran throughout the day to tell him how hers was going and vice versa.

“Oh, sorry.” Bran mumbled glancing up quickly. Then he was floored by what he saw. He knew this person, though not personally. He knew the fluffy blond hair and the soft white skin and chocolate-y brown eyes. So he stared because what else was he supposed to do when he finds himself face to face with Emmy award winning actor Jojen Reed?

“I-” Bran started, knowing his face had gone pale. Jojen Reed’s eyes went wide and he grabbed hold of Bran’s hand and dragged him back behind Hot Pie’s Deli. Bran’s heart was beating so loudly he thought it might explode.

“Shush!” Jojen hissed, clasping a hand over his mouth. “Nobody can know that I’m here!”

Bran pushed himself away from the boy. “You aren’t doing a very good job of hiding then, are you?” He asked, knowing just how cocky he sounded. Jojen Reed was wearing just the usual clothing combination of jeans and long sleeved T. He hadn’t tried to disguise himself at all.

Jojen laughed and took a step back. “Suppose not, huh?” Jojen tucked his hands into his pockets and smiled at Bran. “So now you know I’m here, what are you going to do?”

“Why are you here?” Bran asked, narrowing his eyes. “West Rose isn’t exactly a star stunned location.”

“Filming a scene from the newest Greendreams movie. Top secret location, can’t give you any information.” Jojen told him, still smiling. “So you’re going to have to not tell anybody you saw me. You’ll ruin the surprise.”

Bran nodded. “I wouldn’t tell anybody anyway. It’s none of my business.” He smiled at Jojen and went to move away. He did still have a long walk home ahead of him. Before he make any movement, Jojen reached out and took hold of Bran’s arm.

“Wait, I uh-” Jojen stumbled over his words, smiling shyly. “I have the afternoon off. Is there anywhere around here where I could do something fun?”

Bran shrugged. “Not really. It’s kind of boring here.”

Jojen Reed looked so disappointed that it made Bran’s heart hurt. Jojen had been Bran’s celebrity crush for many months, ever since he’d seen the first Greendreams movie. Him looking sad just made Bran feel sad too. He couldn’t even describe it properly.

“I, uh- I just bought the entire box set of That 70s Show tv series.” Bran said, shyly, glancing down at his feet. “You could come over and watch that if you’re not too busy.”

Jojen was giving Bran a look that he couldn’t quite understand. Bran flushed, knowing he shouldn’t have asked such a famous and successful person to come over to his house and watched a tv show from the 90s. How could be so stupid?

“Yeah, sounds good.” Jojen said, moving to step away from Bran. Bran grabbed hold of Jojen’s arm and pulled him towards himself. Bran glanced at the way Jojen was dressed, still looking like star studded Jojen Reed. He tugged off his black hoodie and tossed it at Jojen.

“Put this on, pull up the hood.” Bran told him. “It should help cover you up.”

The sweater was a little small on Jojen, you could see his wrists sticking out but it did cover him a little bit better. They moved towards Bran’s house while Bran was wondering how this could possibly be happening. Maybe his life wasn’t as boring as he’d originally thought.

xxx

“I think- I think Eric Foreman is one of my favourite characters ever.” Bran stumbled over his words, taking the bottle from Jojen and swinging a sip from it. Jojen was watching him with an amused expression on his face. He took the bottle back from Bran and placed it beside him, shaking his head.

“You are so smashed, Bran.” Jojen laughed. He reach out to brush his hand through Bran’s hair and the boy’s eyes fluttered shut. “Hate to see you at a party if you’re this much of a lightweight.”

Bran crinkled his nose in confusion. “I’ve never been to a party before.” He said, finishing his sentence off with a little hiccup. “The only time I’ve ever drun-drank before is when Arya thought it would be funny to get me dr-drunk at Jon’s wedding.”

Jojen’s eyes were wide with surprise. “Really? You’ve never been to a party. Never not known where you woke up or regretted a one night stand?”

Bran shook his head, making him feel a little dizzy. “No. No no. I’ve never had s-sex before, let a-lone a one night stand at a party.”

Jojen’s eyes seemed to grow even larger, and unless Bran’s drunken mind was mistaken, Jojen’s eyes flickered down towards his crotch. “You’re bloody serious, then? You’re a virgin at 20?”

“Yeah.” Bran shrugged. If he was little bit more sober, he might have been worried that his celebrity crush thought he was a prude. His drunken haze made it not as worthwhile to be concerned with.

“Huh. That’s surprising.” Jojen asked, still checking Bran out. “Well, if you ever want to change that virgin status, shoot me a text.”

Bran giggled. “I can’t text you, I don’t have your number.”

Jojen leaned close to Bran, so close that his lips brushed against Bran’s ear. “I already put my number in your phone, don’t worry.”

Bran looked at Jojen slowly, their noses touching each other lightly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jojen leaned in and just as their lips touched, his phone began to chime loudly. Jojen groaned and reached for it. “It’s my director. He’ll be pissed if I ignore him. I probably have to go.”

As Jojen left, Bran reached for the bottle of vodka and took another swig. He was already too drunk to be concerned with that fact that he’d just been interrupted kissing his celebrity crush. Though he supposed he couldn’t call his life boring anymore.

xxx

Bran spent the next several days in confusion. He could struggled to remember how the evening with Jojen had gone but most of it just seemed like a foggy dream. He would wonder if he’d just imagined the whole thing but his black hoodie he’d let Jojen had gone home with him and Jojen’s number was still placed in his phone.

He hadn’t texted it though, despite having wanted to many times. He’d often get as far as to type out the entire and then chicken out right before pressing send. He thought that Jojen had kissed him first, and seemed interested either way, but he really couldn’t trust his fogged, drunken memories from that day.

So he’d pretty much been moping. He’d had his _celebrity crush_ right in front of him, talking about having sex, kissing him and now he was too chicken shit to even send him a text. _Jojen Reed had given Bran his phone number without even being asked and Bran was too nervous to text him._ Bran hated himself a little bit for all of this.

He got home a day nearly a week after meeting Jojen Reed and thought his sister was acting odd but chose not to pay much attention to it. She’d been a little different since she officially got together with Gendry Waters and Bran wasn’t going to be one to talk badly about anybody else’s relationships.

He pushed the door to his bedroom open and jumped backwards in surprise. Jojen Reed- _Jojen Reed-_ was laying on Bran’s bed, completely and totally stark naked. Bran quickly slammed the door shut and spun around to face him, blurting out the only thing that came to mind.

**“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**

Jojen sat up slightly, and Bran was ashamed at how quickly his eyes shot towards his dick. It was nice, very nice- but Bran shook himself away from those thoughts. What the hell was Jojen doing?

“You didn’t text me.” Jojen shrugged, seeming cockier than Bran had ever seen another person behave. “I thought you would’ve texted me by now. Thought maybe you didn’t get the hint I was trying to give the other day.”

Bran just stared at Jojen. This was the sort of thing that happened in movies, certainly not the sort of thing that happened to boring old Bran Stark in boring old West Rose.

“Or…” Jojen said, suddenly seeming terribly shy. “You just aren’t interested and I’ve made a fool of myself.”

Bran’s heart smashed against his chest and he knew that he should do something- _anything-_ but he couldn’t. He continued to stare at Jojen, at Jojen’s body, at everything but Jojen too. He looked quickly around the room trying to compose himself into somebody a little less messy.

“Bran, do you want me to leave?” Bran jerked back to attention that the sad-sounding words that left Jojen’s mouth and found himself shaking his head before he even really registered what was being said.

Jojen stood up then, crossing the room and placing his hands on Bran’s cheeks. Bran’s hands went instantly to touch Jojen’s hip- _his bare hips-_ and Bran was surprised he could even breathe anymore.

“I thought you thought I was a prude or something.” Bran breathed out, afraid that speaking too loudly might ruin the moment. Might remind God- or whatever greater power there in the universe- that his was just a small town boy that didn’t deserve this. “When I told you I’d never have sex before.”

Jojen laughed quietly, resting his forehead against Brans’. “Not at all.” He replied slowly. “I figured that you’d spent a lot of time in the closet, possibly with a girlfriend that pleased your family but could never bring yourself to sleep with her. You also seem like the type who stayed friends with the girl.”

Bran blinked and pulled slightly away from Jojen to look him in the eyes. “How did you know all that? Did Arya tell you?”

Jojen laughed again. “Your sister? No, our only interaction was her fangirling a little bit and me taking a selfie with her. I’m just a good judge of character, Brandon.”

“Yeah?” Bran asked quietly, looking hard into Jojen’s brown eyes. “And how’s my character?”

“About to be a little bit less pure if I get my way.” Jojen practically purred into his ear, and Bran felt all his blood run south. He flung himself forward and attached himself to Jojen’s lips- and oh, this was so much better than the foggy memory of before.

Bran was sort of in shock as Jojen’s lips moved against his own. He felt Jojen’s hands move from the sides of his face- one moving to run through Bran’s hair and the other resting on his hips so lightly that it felt as though Jojen was worried he might do something wrong. It was all Bran could do to cling closer to Jojen, pressing his hands against the muscles on his back and arms, marvelling at how it would feel to grab hold of those muscles while Jojen fucked him. A small groan left his mouth at the thought of it, and Jojen used that as leverage to lick into Bran’s mouth whilst pressing their bodies closer together.

Bran pulled away when the need for oxygen became too much and Jojen quickly moved to press light kisses to Bran’s neck. His knees buckled and he held tighter to Jojen in order to remain standing. He hadn’t expected for Jojen to slide in his hands underneath Bran’s thighs and lift him into the air. Bran clung ever tighter and gasped in surprise.

When Jojen dropped Bran onto the bed and quickly covered the boys body with his own, the kissing turned rougher and much dirtier. Bran found himself over heating in his sweater and jeans, and was just then reminded that he was fully clothed while Jojen was already completely naked.

“This doesn’t seem fair.” Bran gasped out, pulling from the kiss while running his hand down Jojen’s chest. “I have so many clothes on.”

Jojen smirked at Bran, and made quick progress of removing Bran’s sweater and T-shirt. He leaned down and pressed kisses over Bran’s chest. Bran widened his legs in order for Jojen to fit more comfortably between them. He fidgeted with the buttons on Bran’s pants and couldn’t hold in the victorious noise that came out of his mouth when he begun to pull them down.

Bran just watched from above, wanting to help, wanting to touch but not knowing what he could possibly do. He’d never done anything like this before and porn certainly hadn’t given him very good experience for it. It hadn’t prepared him at all for the nearly overwhelming emotions and sensations that Bran was experiencing right now. Bran reached down and ran a hand through Jojen’s blond hair- something he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to mess up- and Jojen hummed in response before pressing a kiss to Bran’s thigh.

Then Jojen was back, pressing against him and the skin on skin contact was almost too much Bran’s body to handle on its own. He grabbed at Jojen’s shoulders, at his back, anywhere, in order to have some sort of comfort while Jojen ground himself down against Bran’s hardened cock. And oh, he was hard- it was on the verge of painful. This had never happened to Bran before, he’d never been placed at something elses’ mercy, never had his pleasure decided by what somebody else had planned.

“Please…” Bran whimpered, not knowing exactly what he was asking for but he arched his back and rubbed himself up against Jojen’s thigh, moaning at the sharp pleasant tingles that went through his body at the friction.

Jojen let out a soft laugh and leaned downwards to press his teeth into the skin on Bran’s neck, surely leaving a bruise. Bran couldn’t be bother to worry about that right now, he couldn’t stop to think that everybody would it. That people would ask questions.

Jojen began kissing lower again, stopping to lick over Bran’s nipple. Bran let out a high pitched moan and his hips pistoled upwards. Jojen pushed them back down to the bed and licked up from Bran’s belly button to the middle of his chest.

“Jojen, please.” Bran panted, needing to feel some relief- and soon. He was starting to feel much more desperate than he would ever like to be. “Please.”

Jojen looked up, eyes seeming almost concerned. “I don’t want to rush anything Bran. This is your first time, I want it to be good for you, too.”

“Then you should probably start doing something.” Bran panted, his voice sounding weak and desperate even to his own ears. “Before I die.”

Jojen let out a small laugh and entwined his fingers with Bran’s, bring the hand to his mouth and giving it a light kiss. He released Bran and reached down to where his pants were placed on the ground to pull out a small tube from his pocket.

He leaned down to press another kiss to Bran’s thigh as he lubed up two of his fingers. “Just try to relax, alright? It might hurt at first so don’t freak out. Let me know it’s too bad, though.”

Bran nodded, alright knowing there was going to be a sting of some sort. Jojen’s words didn’t scare him, and despite not knowing him all that well, Bran trusted the man. He sucked in a breath when he felt a finger ghost across his entrance as Jojen attempted to get him used to the feeling. This continued until Bran was sure that Jojen really did intend for Bran to die before he got fucked.

“Just do it.” Bran gasped out, wiggling himself down towards Jojen’s hand. Jojen let out another small laugh, began pushing his finger inside and they were finally off.

Jojen lifted Bran’s leg upwards to get better access, and pressed kisses to the limb as an attempt to sooth Bran. Bran knew he had tensed up, but he tried to control his breathing and calm himself down. If he acted like this hurt too much then Jojen might stop and that seemed like the worst possible outcome of anything ever.

Jojen started to thrust his finger in at a steadier pace now, and Bran could now see how this would be pleasurable, how people could like this so much. He could get used to this, for sure.

“Jojen… Jojen.” Bran blabbed, pushing himself back down towards the fingers inside him. Jojen glanced up at the boy above him and smirked before starting to work a second finger inside. This definitely stung and Bran squeezed his eyes shut. Jojen moved upwards to press kisses over Bran’s face and neck to calm him, while still moving his fingers slowly and surely.

Jojen began to cocking his fingers upwards and Bran made a loud moan in surprise. His hips bucked upwards and he struggled to breathe as Jojen began to scissor his fingers, smirking all the while.

“Stop fucking smirking at me.” Bran breathed out, digging his nails into Jojen’s shoulders. Jojen let out a slight hiss at the pain and began to work in a third. Bran was doing anything he could to get oxygen into his lungs and when he figured that wasn’t going to happen, he pulled Jojen down by the neck and kissed him frantically until the continuous moans caused him to break away.

“Jojen, come on.” Bran said hoarsely. “I’m ready. Please.”

Jojen smiled down at Bran, something in his eyes that Bran couldn’t fully read. He just nodded and reached for the lube once again, and Bran’s heart was beating so hard he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. When everything was ready, Jojen was pushing up against Bran and looked down at him.

“You sure?” He asked, smiling slightly with a head tilt.

“YES! Do it.” Bran gasped, pushing himself down against Jojen. He started nodding frantically as Jojen pushed in slowly. “Holy…”

And yeah, it stung but Bran didn’t want to focus on it. All he could think about was how this was going to feel when his body gets used to it. And while he was focusing on the pleasure, Jojen had started kissing his neck again and was muttering small reassurances to him.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.” Jojen told him, his voice low.

“Move.” Bran demanded, pushing down against him again. Jojen snickered and began to pick up a slow, torturing pace. Once the pain disappeared completely, Bran couldn’t hold back the noises that were falling from his mouth. He clung onto the muscles on Jojen’s back just like he’d imagined before and bit down on his shoulder to muffle his sounds.

Jojen began to move at a faster pace, pulling Bran’s leg up higher on his back to get in deeper. Little short moans left his mouth as he pressed himself up against that spot deep inside Bran that was almost indescribable.

“Jojen… Jojen… oh, fuck.” Bran gasped out alongside the moans that were falling from his mouth with every thrust Jojen made. “I’m gunna- Ima- ah.”

Jojen reached down and grasped Bran’s member, Bran is shock at how quickly the touch brought me closer to release. It only took a few strokes to bring Bran to climax, the dark haired boy dragging his nails down Jojen’s back as he came.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jojen grunted as he followed Bran over the edge, hips doing small rolls of as his pushed them both into aftershocks. Jojen pulled away from Bran while they were panting and lay down beside him. Bran looked over at Jojen, noticing the smirk on his face.

“You look so proud of yourself, Jojen.” Bran laughed lightly. Jojen glanced at him, still smiling and wrapped an arm around Bran’s bare waist.

“That’s because I am.”


End file.
